


Vitals

by Khateeah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Nervousness, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still adjusting to his life as a cyborg, Genji (awkwardly) tries to get to know the doctor who saved his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitals

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble written for a friend. I don't even do F/M but these two are too damn cute.

“Dr. Ziegler?”  


“It’s ‘Mercy’ here, Genji,” said Angela with a smile, throwing a quick, wry wink over her shoulder at the cyborg-in-tow.   


“M-Mercy, yes, sorry–” Genji stuttered, cheeks reddening beneath the angled shell of his mask that glinted brightly in the light of the sinking sun. His nerves were on edge as they walked, Genji matching Angela’s unusually brisk pace as they approached their destination: the state-of-the-art command center of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Her excitement was obvious, and Genji knew very well why - she hadn’t stopped talking about the facility’s features, its potential, what its technology meant for the future of Overwatch the entire flight there.  


_Overwatch_ \- the name rang in his mind, again and again, bringing with it an unmistakable gnawing in the pit of his stomach. That was the deal he’d struck, why he was here at all - commit himself to the expansive organization in exchange for the recreation of his body; his transformation into a living weapon.  

Closing his eyes, Genji gave his head a quick shake, understanding the importance of clearing his thoughts before they entered the facility to begin their task of gathering additional information on the whereabouts of certain key members of the Shimada Clan. “Right, here we are!” If the minute motion in his head hadn’t been enough, Angela’s sharp voice snapped him out of his haze, the accent that marked her words causing his heart to beat just a little quicker. 

Genji bit the bio-mesh that now comprised his lower lip as the color rose in his cheeks once more. There was no denying the woman who’d saved his life, who led him now to start anew, was gorgeous. His gaze, crowded with a luminescent green HUD he didn’t think he’d ever get used to, trailed over the bright golden locks bunched atop her head, the mechanical wings that made him shiver if he looked too close, the voluptuous curve of her hips beneath the skin-tight suit, fit for a goddess…

“Genji?”

He was truly hopeless.

Not realizing his steps had halted, Genji dashed forward at her call, far more quickly than was natural - for a human, anyways. 

Angela’s gaze tilted upwards, meeting the thin strip of bioluminescent lighting glowing beneath Genji’s visor. “Everything alright?” she inquired, pulling a small device not unlike a cell phone from her pocket as Genji nodded, her fingers flying over the screen seemingly without any thought at all. Genji simply stood in the doorway, his eyes fixated on the top of Angela’s head as her gaze fell to the device in her hand. He’d have likely been imagining the softness of her hair, running his fingers luxuriantly through tousled strands, had he not known the precise nature of the device she held - a digital scanner that provided a detailed read-out of every last system in his cyborg’s body. 

He may as well have been standing there nude.

“Dr. Zieg– Mercy,” Genji breathed, still caught off-guard by the distorted, mechanized warble characteristic of the device that replicated his voice - a vocalizer, was it? Taking a deep breath, Genji stepped closer to the doctor, fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides. “I– what are… you, um… seeing?” he ended awkwardly, cursing himself a thousand times over for acting this way in front of a woman - especially one he found himself hopelessly, irrevocably attracted to.   


Angela’s eyes flitted upwards from the screen, her smile having all but faded. Something was wrong, aside from the slightly high temperature spikes picked up by the thermometer inside his mask - one of hundreds dispersed through the entirety of his body. Or maybe that was just it.  


“Genji.” Her tone was soft as she slipped the device back into its holster at her hip. “Talk to me.”  


The cyborg exhaled loudly, as if he’d been holding his breath. “I–”

The words never left his mouth as he felt small, delicate hands run gently over the backs of his own; tender, precise fingers slipping over his palms before giving them a gentle, punctuated squeeze. “You can relax, Genji. I monitor this device _only_ to ensure we catch any potential malfunctions before they become serious.” Well, maybe not quite. She _had_ used the device to check on the heat inside his mask with a very intentional purpose. A purpose that undoubtedly served her now - or so she thought.

“Oh?” Genji inquired, catching the telling inflection in her voice. He wasn’t naive, and he could recognize that tone a mile off.

Besides, two could play at this game.

Mechanized digits closed over the doctor’s own as the slightest, fluid motion in his arms pulled her a hair’s breadth closer. The light beneath his visor brightened involuntarily, and, swallowing his embarrassment, Genji knew it was now or never.   


“Well, _Dr. Ziegler_ , I’m glad to hear it,” he drawled, his hidden smile obvious in his words. “Tell me, what’s the most _interesting_ read-out you’ve seen so far?”  


Angela’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline. “Something tells me that remains to be seen,” she quipped back, straining to suppress the grin that fought to light her face. Wasting not a moment’s hesitation, she turned on her heel, gliding through the sliding door of the command center. 

That had worked well.

“W-wait, no, seriously! I’m curious!” Genji called as he dashed after her once again. She spared him not another glance as they walked, but Genji noted with smug satisfaction the spring that had seemed to work its way into the doctor’s step.  



End file.
